The Hobo Rider
by MetalMamemon
Summary: In this kind of the story usually the person who received the power of a Rider goes into grand adventure, defeat evil monster and become the hero of the world, but that did not happen in this story, instead I become a homeless person with no friend, no job, no identity and incapable of reading the language of the native that is japan and there is no monster available to fight.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight in the dark alley behind Shinjuku train station many young people gathered dancing to the disco music, there were young man and girl but there were mostly man, all of them dressed in some kind of punk clothes, dying with some colorful hair dyed: yellow, red, green and blue. None of them seemed to be past the age of twenty, they were probably just a troublemaking kid from some nearby high school.

A man wearing a glasses, brown jacket and holding what seemed to be a plastic bag in his hand join them, the young man look like your average stereotypical nerd, from the body twitching and unfocused eyes it seemed he was nervous, he was probably bullied into an errant boy by the tough guy in school, the young man gave the plastic bag to what seemed to be the leader group.

The leader was a young man with obviously dyed blond hair, brown beanie, brown shirt and wearing so many metal accessories that he seemed to come from straight out of mad max, the leader check out the plastic bag, rummage through it for a few second before sneering at the errant boy.

"Where is my Yakisoba bread you useless nerd?" The leader asked with a tone that sound like he was holding back a scream.

The nerd flinch. "They run out of Yakisoba so I buy you a melon bread instead, I'm sorry boss!" He bowed down to him while shaking in fear.

The people who were watching the scene snicker as the boss scowl widened.

The boss stands up, he comes closer to the nerd who were still lowering his head. "What did I tell you about not obeying my order?" He sneers.

The boy flinch. "Those who will not follow the boss order would be severely punished..." The nerdy boy almost stuttered his word.

"Yes you will be severely punished!" The punk boss grabbed the nerd by his collar and raised him up.

"I'm sorry boss!" The nerd begged as he was raised into the air. "I do anything, just don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"Oh?" The boss mockingly raised his eyebrow, as if considering his plea. "Okay." He let the errand boy down.

"Thank you boss!" The boy bow down. "Thank you!"

"Shut up!" The boss snapped. "I never said I let you off the hook that easily." The boss smirk and take the melon bread from the plastic, he opened the plastic cover and take out the bread. He throws the bread into the ground and steps on it a few times.

"Eat it." He orders the nerd.

"Bu-" "Eat it." The boss cut off the nerd protest.

"Boss.. Please..." Tears were almost coming out of the nerd's eyes.

"You say you do anything, eat it." He glares at his errand boy.

The group of the punk who were still watching snickers again.

I guess it was the time for me to interfere, I walk toward them from where I was hiding, the group were suddenly silenced. They know who I am, they thought it was wise to pick a fight with this homeless 'gaijin' and if I was the previous me they were certainly right. But with these belt on my waist, even my normal physical body were above human and they were the first one to taste my new power.

I walked toward the boss as the people around m start to running out of the place, good it seemed they have learned their lesson, I stopped in front of the blond haired boy who takes a step back.

"W-what do you want?" He said, trying to show a fake bravado.

I smirked.

He took another step back.

I bow down and took the melon bread he stepped upon before and took a bite, I could taste the dirt on my mouth. "None of you seemed to want to eat this bread, so I'm sure you don't mind if I take this right?" I asked him while still crunching the dirt taste melon bread.

He did not answer.

I turned around and left, I'm sure those two would be wondering what just happened.

I come back to my sweet new home. "Ahh..." I sigh in content as I finish the melon bread and fall back into the soft comfort of cardboard boxes. I'm really glad that the taste of melon still exist in the bread even though it was dirty, at least I do not need to rummage through some store trash can to eat today.

Yeah, this was my life right now. I'm literally a hobo from 2016 that ended up 2003 japan, hah ROB has very good sense of humor it seemed. He gave me power, but none of the enemy to use it against. At least that is what I figured out after being stranded in japan for two months, I have been stranded here for two months and I haven't spotted any Grongi at all.

That mean the police do not need my help, and that also mean my power is useless.

I remember the first few days that I got stranded here, barely knowing the language I was so lost and with no money, no identification and added with japan Xenophobic tendency I can't even get a heavy lifting job even though I have the perfect body for it, after all, why would they accept a gaijin let alone a hobo gaijin, that would just invite trouble.

I was forced to look for food in the trash can because I was so hungry that I think I wouldn't mind eating another human flesh.I remember the slimy sour taste of the first half rotten tomato I taste, covered in a rotten noodle. I wash it on the nearby river and ate the not rotten half, I remember how disgusted I have when I really do that for the first time. But now? Now I get used to it.

I guess it's what they say: Human adapt.

If I could still be considered a human at least. I lied down into the thin carboard box that separated my body from the cold harsh floor and gazed into the night sky. I have used to sleeping on the floor long before I was stranded in here, when I guard my mother in her sleep in case her disease somehow acting up again. You know, one of the perks of sleeping outside is the ability to see stars in the night sky but there are no stars. I guess that how my future would be huh, darkness with no light on it.

A fitting end for someone as pathetic as me I suppose.

I closed my eyes as the cold arms of Morpheus embraces me.

"Godamn it." I muttered a curse as the bright light signifying it was already daytime hit my eyes and woken me up. I overslept, again. Out of habit, I check my redmi note 3 phone only to remember that the battery has been dead for more than two weeks now. I guess this is the only habit that I could not stop.

Oh well, it's time to look for something to eat. I folded my cardboard box sheet to the side so that it won't get in the way of people. It would be a hassle to me if they throw it away when I go looking for something to eat.

I walked toward my destination that is an instant noodle factory, the garbage dump of that place is a little bit cleaner rather than most places, and I sometimes find perfectly good sausages and chicken meat in there.

While I walked, I could see people looking at me weirdly while whispering. They are probably wondering who is this foreigner in rag is. As I continue my walk I pass by a reflective mirror from an electronic shop, behind the mirror were many electronic appliances like a TV and DVD player displayed there.

It was pathetic, in front of me were a thin man in a red shirt that is almost colored brown because of all the stain and dirt on it. My jean was also very dirty and I could see the sign of the tear and wear on it. My hair was oily and it was long enough to reach my shoulder, maybe I should find a knife and cut it myself. It was weird though, even if this belt enchanted my body and I know that I am stronger than ever my body was losing weight.

I guess you still needed to eat healthy food even if you have superpower huh.

"BZZTT!"

Wait, why did one of the tv suddenly goes static?

"Sir, you disturbing our customer, I would have to ask you to go away." A man in security uniform approaches me.

"Sorry." I apologized and continue on my walk.

I know I should feel annoyed to be told to go away like that, but that man was just doing his job, someone with my appearances would easily turn away customer after all and that security man was probably just another people trying to get by in life.

I arrived at the instant noodle factory, the building itself was nothing special. Just white giant building with smoke coming out of the giant pipe on the roof. I stood in front of the gate that says probably say the name of the factory or the brand of the noodle, who knows? I may be able to speak japan after picking up thing by staying here for a month, but I still can't read and the only reason I know this is an instant noodle factory is because of the image of instant noodle beside the Japanese writing.

I felt eyes watching me, the security guard was already wary of me. Probably thinking that I was planning to steal something and he is not wrong, I was planning to steal their trash after all. Luckily for me the garbage can is behind the building not inside of it so I wouldn't have to antagonize the security.

I go to the back of the factory.

"Ahh... The smell trash as disgusting as always." I playfully inhale the smelly stench of the dumpster, it's not like I do not smell like a dumpster already, I opened the dumpster and rummage through some trash like sharp glass fragment, rotten noodle and a death chicken until I finally found what I seek that is the worker lunchbox.

I pull the box through the trash to see if there was anything inside of it. "Lucky!" I smiled, inside of the box were two sausages, one was already bitten but I could easily separate the bitten part easily. I eat the 'fresh' sausage first before moving on to the already bitten one.

Hirobumi Takigawa was just a normal security guard, he works part time as a security at the electronic shop near his apartment so that he could fund his college because his parent was already passed on to the next life just a month after the 'reaper incident'. He was sad but he moved on and if he is honest he enjoyed his life as a university student and part-time security.

"Ahh, Hiro-kun." A voice called out to him. "Can you please deliver this order, we're short on people right now." The voice was coming from his boss; Toru Tsuyuchi an old man that look around his fifty, his boss showed him the order, it was a big tv box that obviously has big tv inside.

"Okay boss." He answered, his part time job sometimes included 'abandoning' his post and delivering the customer order.

"Here the car key, the customer live near the noodle factory around this area..." Old man Toru showed him the location.

He goes into the garage and put the tv box inside the pickup car before opening the door and goes inside of it. He plugged in the car key and turned the switch and the car made a loud rumbling sound before turning off again. The rumbling sound of the car was really loud, but it was justified as the car was really old, old man Toru say that he got this car when he was twenty-five, yep this was an old car alright.

He turned the key and started the car again a few times before the car could move.

He noticed that the sky was already darkening and it was almost night, he pushed his feets into the pedal a little harder so that he could arrive at his destination faster, for some reason he has a really bad feeling about this, almost as if he was being followed.

"Kronk!"

The car made a sound as if it was stuck, his bad feeling is getting stronger he slam into the pedal and accelerated as the sound of asphalt and rubber tire clash fill his ears, but strangely his car do not move.

*Crash!*

"Urggh!" His car was slammed down and he was almost hit the steering wheel because of the impact, he quickly recovers and grabs his door before he froze.

He could see something behind the door through the windshield, it was not a human. It looks like a human but it is not. No human has the head of a rhinoceros, it has brown skin and body full of muscle the expression on the thing face was simply murderous.

*Crash!"

"Eccchh!" He screeched in fear as the thing were trying to open the door, he scrambled as he tries to reach the other door.

*Crash!*

"Come on! Open!" He tries to open the car door, he really doesn't want to know what this creature has in store for him.

*Click*

The door was opened.

But it was not the door he was trying to open however it was the door behind him that are opening.

He has no choice, everything was better than getting caught by the monster behind him, quickly he slams his body into the window as the shattered glass and crashing sound accompanied his escape from the monster.

He lands on the ground and quickly get back on his feets and ran with adrenaline pumping through his whole body, his mind telling him not to get caught.

"Ah..." I sigh in content, I'm stuffed. I guess my decision to come here today was right after all, it seemed they have some kind of party or something judging by the amount of the lunch box on the dumpster.

I really got to go now, the security patrol would come here soon or I ended up like yesterday, that is being kicked out and left with nothing to eat, hmm did I hear something?

"Help!" A loud voice asking for help was getting closer.

A man in blue uniform ran toward me, his body were covered in wound and pieces of glass is sticking out of his shoulder, does this man get into a gang fight or something?

"Help!" He shouted once again and stumbling with his legs and fall in front of me.

I kneel down and check his condition,if I help him I hopefully could stop being a hobo. "What happen?" I asked.

"Monster..." He pointed the direction he came from.

Monster? This may be my chance to use my power, I look at him in eyes. "I will take care of the monster, I promise." I told him.

"No! Call for help!" The man shouted at me as he regained his bearing. "No human can defeat that monster!"

I walked toward the direction he pointed, now I have no doubt that the one chasing this man was a grongi, I glanced at him.

"Don't worry, I am not a human." I reassure him. This is my chance to use my power.

Not for the right reason mind you, because I'm not that good of a human being and no matter how many time I complain about Oonodera being Kuuga he's still a far better person than me, far better heart than me, far better skill than me and overall far better human than anything I could be and unlike him I do not fight because it is the right thing to do, I fight to be admired.

That is one of the reasons I do not just go to the police office and showed my ability, other than fear of being shoot on sight and get locked in a jail.

I get myself into the transformation stance as the belt appears on my waist.

"Henshin." I transformed into the white Kuuga.

"Eiiigghhh!" The man behind me shrieked.

"Don't worry, I'm not like them." I reassure him.

Heh, even after more than a month having this belt I still can't access the red form.

That just show how pathetic I am.

But it was enough to fight something like the spider grongi though, I'm sure of it.

I could the see the visage of my enemy appears before me, I readied myself. The spider grongi is not that strong, I'm sure I can defeat him. The monster comes straight toward me at the speed of a speeding car, it was not the spider grongi!

"Holy shit!" I jump to the side as I barely avoid a very sharp horn before it hit me. Fuck! What about the person behind me?

The monster stopped it's charge before he hit the security guard, good his attention seemed to be focused on me right now. he turned around showing me its face, at that moment I realize that I'm screwed all the way to Sunday.

This thing curbstombs red Kuuga, the white me stand no chance.

"Kuuga!" He growled at me as smoke literally coming out of his nose.

Oh god! Did I sequence break or something!? This guy is so out of my level.

"Garrrrr!" The rhino guy charges at me.

I evaded his head ready to catch him between my elbow, as long as I did not get hit by his horn I'm safe.

"Argghh!" I grunt in pain as his shoulder hit my stomach it feel like I was hit with a wrecking ball as the shock spread all over my body. I keep one of my arm locked around his neck as he keeps charging and dragging me away from the dumpster.

"RAARRRRHHHHHH!" He keeps screaming rage while charging toward the unknown as I use my free hand to hit him right on where his amadam stone should be. Come one, break damn it! These it thing is harder than it looks!

"Urrggghhh!" I grunt in pain as I was thrown into the wall and my grip around his neck was removed because of the shock.

Oh no, the Grongi raised his head and try to strike me again, I needed to evade it! Move damn it!

"GarrrggghhhH!" I screeched in pain as the sharp horn of the this rhino monster hit me on the shoulder, it feel like I was being staked with a giant burning nail as the rest of my body feel the burned. The grongo removed his horn from shoulder and ready to strike again, this time intending on finishing me off.

I could feel the horn coming at me in slow motion, yet I can't even evade it when I see it so clearly. Is this how I die? As a pathetic hobo in a foreign land that no one knows?

*Bang!* A loud sound that sounded pretty similar to a gun shot but louder rang through my ears.

The grongi was blown far away from me, I could feel the after effect blow through my body, that is not a normal gun.

Just what the hell had happened? The monster was getting hit from all side yet I saw nothing, left, right, and behind it was as if something invisible is attacking him.

A dispute among the grongi maybe?

"Arrgghhhh!" The Rhino as the invisible thing strike his head and making him fall into his back, huh... Something was dropped on top of the grongi.

No way...

It's a fucking time bomb with complete with a timer on it.

3..

I get back on my feets as quickly as possible, there is now way I want to get caught in the blast.

2..

Adrenaline keeps me moving as I try to get away as soon as possible, the pain in my shoulder really slows me down.

1

*Boom!*

"Garrhhh!" My whole body is burned with pain as I was blown away by the shockwave of the explosion, I don't think the grongi survive.

I land as my body clashed with the asphalt and my transformation was undone, the last thing I see was a light gathering in front of me, forming into a weird spaceship like device with camo paint, in the middle of it was a screen surrounded by a yellow ring.

"D-Arc?"

I lose my consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"They really do suit you Aya-chan! You look magnificent" A man in that looked like in his thirty complimented her, the man was her manager Barunchi Manacheru.

"Thanks." She nodded as she observed herself from the mirror in this dressing room, She was wearing a blue colored dress that has white dot all around as an ornament, her long hair tied neatly behind her head with a ribbon of the same color, it was the theme that her manager set in for the current.

"I'm sure all the eyes would be upon you Aya-chan!" Her manager giggle.

*Creak...*

They both turned around toward the door of the dressing room which slowly open with a really annoying sound. Standing behind the door was a beautiful woman in an expensive black and red colored sweater and skirt, to her she almost look like a ladybug.

The woman smiled as she come closer to her with her boot made a really loud tapping sound, the woman stopped in front her, meeting her right in the eyes. The woman grinned as she raised her hand and touched her cheeks.

She froze.

"Please get your hand off of her." Seeing her reaction at the woman touch her manager try to get the woman to back off. "And please leave this place or I will call the security." Her manager warned the woman.

She wants to get away, she simply wants to step back and let her manager handle this strange woman. But she can't. She can't even talk let alone move. She was scared.

The woman look at her manager with a sinister smile as her face morphed into that of an insect, the clawed mouth made her shiver and it made her manager fall back in shock.

She want to run, she really want to.

But she can't.

My eyes snapped open as I look at the unfamiliar ceiling on top of me. Okay, I lie. It was not an unfamiliar ceiling; it was just the normal 'ceiling' that I always see since I got stranded in freaking japan. It was the dark starless night sky. Damn, that was a really strange dream, meeting a Grongi? Saving some innocent citizens life? Getting a D-fucking Arc? Hah, yeah right, I try to get up.

"Ahhrrgghhh... Ouch..." I groaned as the pain in shoulder started to sting as I leaned myself toward the wall. I observed my surrounding, yep it was my 'home', but the pain in my shoulder is real and last night is really happening... Then who the hell bring me back here of all place? Wait... there is a bulge on my pant pocket, curiously I reached my hand into my pocket and take out its content.

"D-arc..." My eyes widen and my knees trembles. "Haha.." I laugh. Hard. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahahahahahahhahahaahhahahahahahahah...!" I laugh until tears coming out of my eyes, I'm sure people are wondering who the hell laughing in the middle of the night? But still I keep laughing; it was just too funny to me. This must be a joke, a really sick joke. I'm sure that once I check the D-arc over it would just be a toy and not a real one.

"Ouch..." My shoulder sting as I lift my arms to check over the D-arc. I fiddled with the button for a bit and a hologram coming out of the screen. Holy shit... This is real. I try to find where the 'find partner' button would be.

...

Found it!

...

What the hell... The arrow is spinning in place. Does that mean my partner is standing right here? I looked around for my 'partner'. There is nothing here at all.

"Hello?" I try to call out to my 'partner' but nothing happened. "Partner? Are you here?" I try to call my 'partner' again, but nothing happened. I may sound crazy to the people who heard my call right now. I should have felt more disappointed but I kind of expected this to happen already and if my luck stay true, my partner may be an Shademon.

Yeah... With my luck the chance of that happening is not zero. I shook my head and stand up, I do not feel like sleeping anymore even if it is still nighttime. I put my D-arc into my pocket and walk to the park, there is something I needed to do there.

I arrived at the park in just thirty minutes; It must be past midnight already because there is no one here, not even couple who done what must be done. I stretch my waist and arms to make them relax and then I do a few quick jump to get used to it, the meeting with Rhino grongi yesterday really gave me a wakeup call.

If I can't even do that jump kick then I won't be able to survive, especially if the grongi appears in random order unlike the show then I need to at least can do the rider kick. I jumped a few times to get the feel of it and do a flip.

"Ouch!" My head hit the ground before I could even do half rotation; this is going to take a while.

I took a few starter jumps again and do a flip, my vision spin as my back hit the group full force and send electric jolt through my spine. "Arrgghhh!"

Holy shit, this thing is hard, Godai do it so easily in his training arc if this keep up I don't think I would be able to do it before another grongi come up, this is just my feeling but I'm sure this is what would happen. I get back on my feet and dusted up my clothes and took a few starter jumps again before doing another flip.

"Ouch!" This this time I fall on the back of my head, I'm sure that if I was a normal human I would have broken my neck already, wait, who's laughing at me? I look around me and see nothing, must be my imagination and low self-esteem acting up.

I once again get back on my feet, wipe away the dust form my clothes and do another flip.

"Yeuccchhhhh!"

*Three hour later*

"*Sigh* I still can't do it." I leaned myself against the tree near the walkway. I still can't do the flip, let alone the jump kick. I know that I am not Godai or Oonodera but still this is very embarrassing, I have an enchanted body damn it! I sigh once again as I look down.

"Are you alright?"

Huh? There someone at this late hour? I raised my head to see a a woman with a short brown hair who are probably in her early twenty and wearing blue gym suit and white and black dotted scarf wrapped around her neck, she cutely raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, I'm fine." I smiled at her; I'm pretty sure my face look really awkward right now. "You know, just being homeless foreigner in a foreign with no way home." I said with sarcasm dripping off my mouth, good job man, good job on turning off the people who just try to be polite.

"At least you're healthy enough to do so many backflip." She smirked, her blue eyes shine mischievously.

"You're stalking me? Great." I said in a joking tone.

"Haha you wish." She laughs. "I just passed by and see someone trying to do a backflip in the middle of the night and that peaked my curiosity." She smiled.

"You want to know why I try to do that." I smiled wryly. "I was training to be a street performer, you know try to earn a living for myself and stop looking for food in garbage dump."

"Ouch. My bad." She apologized. "Here my breakfast." She hand me a bread still in its packaging. "You need it more than I do."

"Thanks." I accepted the bread, no point in refusing someone kindness. "By the way, what a beautiful woman like you was doing in a park at this late in the night?" I asked.

"I get that a lot; I'm just doing some early jog before my shift." She explained. "Oh and..." She leaned downward and her face is getting closer to mine, our eyes met.

"I am a man."

...

What.

Seriously?

"Yes I am serious." She smiled playfully and opened the zipper on her track suit, revealing a very leaned and muscular chest that would made any average man jealous.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

I sigh. "And I thought I get my first crush."

Sh- I mean he damn it, smirked. "You don't look too bad; I don't mind having you as a partner."

My eyes twitch. "But I do, your body alone already destroy my self-esteem as a man."

"Oh too bad." Sh-he stuck he-his tongue out playfully, it made him look really cute. "Oh well, I got to go now. See you later!" She waved at me before running.

"Wait." I stopped her, I mean _him_. "What is your name? Also thanks for the bread."

"Rei Tsuchi." She urgghh I mean he said his name. "Well, see you later!" He ran off.

Damn, this guy really reduces my self-esteem to rubble. This guy is nice, sociable and he has no hesitation to help a hobo on the street by doing small thing. And he was really cute, too bad I am straight and penniless and homeless oh and I literally have no identity here.

"Heh..." I really should stop the pity party and eat the bread that woma- dang it I mean that guy gave me. I tore the plastic of the bread enthusiastically. It's been a while since I eat any fresh and _clean_ bread after all, I split the bread in two and wrapped one of the pieces with the plastic packaging before putting it into the ground.

"Here, partner." I said to the thin air around me and then start to eat my own share of bread, it may be a foolish hope of a foolish fool but for a chance of an eternally loyal companion a piece of bread is nothing.

I finished my own share of bread and look at where I put the piece of bread where for partner should be.

"It's..." My eyes widened.

*Bang!*

Multiple sound of gunshot was heard from the direction Rei ran off, without thinking I ran toward the area where Rei and the sound of gunshot was heard without a second thought.

Rei Tsuchi was a professional police officer in charge of investigating the serial murder of female model who were mysteriously killed by 'monster', the method of the killing was strange, all of the victim body is burn black and the cause is electrocution.

He has already registered himself as one of the participant and because of his pretty face nobody would even doubt that he was a woman.

But he did not expect him to meet the monster right at the time of his warm up jog, and the monster seemed to be able to take human form judging by the way its approaching him in the form of a lady, now though the monster in front of him is more of a bug than a lady.

The monster has set of big webbed eyes, a set of antenna, clawed mouth and red and black pairs of polka dot wings. This thing is certainly not pleasant to look at. He took out his standard issue revolver gun hidden inside his jacket and aimed it at the slowly approaching monster.

*Bang!*

A shoot was fired, the monster did not even flinch. It's only giving him prove that this thing is not human and should not be treated as human.

*Bang!*

He fired the shoot again and this time aiming at the monster eyes, the eyes os the softest spot on any creature body after all.

"Heh." The monster scoffs and caught the bullet between its fingers.

It did not work, once again he tries to shoot the monster but he can't even move now. The monster approached slowly with a sadistic expression on its face and as the monster slowly come closer to him he could see a yellow glowing particle around it.

Are these things the reason he was unable to move?

The monster has stopped right in front of him, it slowly traced its clawed finger at his cheeks, it made him shivers.

I ran as fast as I can toward where Rei ran off, I just hope he survive long enough for me to arrive there, to take down a low level gronggi you really need a heavy armament. Small firearms would only piss them off.

I saw him, the grongi was already in front of him and about to finish her I mean him off. I increased my speed as adrenaline keeps being pumped into my legs. A good person like him does not deserve to die, I quickly reached him and pulled him by the scarf, throwing him behind me as I slam the grongi with body and push him a few feet away.

The grongi did not fight back as I push it little until my push did not work anymore.

I felt someone grab my shirt and my feet lifted off the ground and in an instance I was slammed into the hard and cold concrete.

"Are you alright?" Rei ran up to me in worry, I appreciate it Rei. But I rather have you run than worrying about me.

I get back on my feet and see that Rei was aiming a gun at the grongi. "I'm alright." I answered his previous and put my hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this." I said as I walked toward the grongi.

I am not a good person, almost everyone is better than me but at least I know how to pay a debt, a good person like Rei did not deserved to die by random grongi, at least I protect him.

The kuuga belt materialized on my waist, I feel the heat all around my body as if I was being burned at stake, and this flame burning my body is the representation of Kuuga might.

"Henshin." The word was spoken.

I felt like my body was engulfed in the fire of hell, it was brief but I felt it. My body was covered in red armor and I know it.

I have achieved the Mighty Form.

But it wasn't the time to celebrate.

"Kuuga." The grongi called out.

I am not Kuuga, I am not a warrior. But I can at least defeat you.

"Oreaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I ran toward the grongi and punched it right on the face.

"Uggh!" It flinched and I keep my assault.

"Oreahhh! Ora! Ora! Ora!" I keep hitting the gronggi as to not give it a chance to fight back, I gather all of my power in my fist and strike. "Oreahh!"

"Ugghh!" The grongi groaned as it was send flying by my punch.

It's time to finish it off, I took the the stance and face the dazed grongi. Huh? I don't think this one ever appears in the show, maybe I just forget? Because I swear I never see a ladybug gronggi before.

That doesn't matter, the grongi already start to get back on its feet, I quickly ran toward it with this burning sensation in my feet and jump!

"Fuck!" I swore as I lost balance mid spin, I don't think I could do a rider kick yet.

"Kuuga..." The grongi was definitely not pleased with me-

"Argghh!" I screamed as I suddenly get shocked by huge amount of electricity, every drop of blood in my body feel like it's going to boil.

*Bang!*A shot was fired and I was freed, I can't even speak because of the pain. What are these yellow things floating around me?

"Rei!" I shouted as the monster ran up to Rei and knocked the weapon out of his hand.

*Bang!*

Another shoot was fired and this time it send the ladybug monster flying, but the shot was not coming Rei it's literally come from out of nowhere.

*Bang!*

It was like yesterday event with the rhino grongi... The shooter keep firing the weapon nonstop at the grongi, making sure that it can't move.

"Rei! Get out of here!" I told him, it was the chance to let him escape.

"What about you?" He said with expression of worry, damn... if he was a girl I would have fallen in love already.

"Don't worry about me! Just run!" I shouted my order.

What can I do to help the shooter?

Oh yeah, Rei gun! I quickly grab the pistol that lied on the ground.

The moment I touch the gun I feel a calming breeze wrapping around me, my red armor change into green.

It was the Pegasus form.

Everything slowed down; the world was so different in this form. I could hear the sound of cricket chirping from hundreds of meter away, my eyes were also far better from before. I could see the shape of my invisible helper, he look like... A child with a tail?

Never mind that, I should finish the grongi first, I aimed my gun that was already transformed into a crossbow and pull the lever, aiming at the ladybug grongi I pull the trigger.

The shining arrow fly straight toward the occupied, the moment it hit it would instantly kill it.

"Oh shit." I swore as I saw the ladybug eyes glow purple and its body morphed into more armored shape as my arrow hit its body and stopped it cold.

The grongi stand up and shrugged the shoot from my helper, it look like it know where my helper is. Oh shit, it took out one of its horn and transforming it into a sword.

"Run!" I screamed toward my helper and fortunately he seemed to hear me as I see his silhouettes nodded at me.

"Urgghhh!" It look like the Pegasus form has reached the time limit, I feel like I was losing my consciousness.


End file.
